Eureka Finch
Eureka Finch is a character in The Phenomenal Fracas. Profile Weapon: Eureka doesn't really carry around much in weapons. Well, not typical weapons. She uses clothes for weapons. Abilities: Eureka is sort of a 'clothesmage' or 'textilourge...' though 'textilomancy' sounds cooler. Basically, she can control cloth. Yes, she is able to strangle people by contracting their own clothing. Thing is, she can only control what she's touching. She can stretch or shrink or fold cloth, but usually she doesn't try to completely change its shape as that would most likely involve unweaving and weaving the cloth and it's pretty hard to control individual threads. Instead, she just twist cloth around into a vaguely weapon-ish shape. She can also change a cloth's color, but that really isn't much use. She also knows how to knit and sew. She has been trained to use a gun but finds them unbearably loud. Description: Eureka is thin and lanky, her hair a muddy brown that is chopped short around her neck. It tends to look quite windswept. Her eyes are a pretty bland brown as well. She's not exactly the cleanest girl around, but that sort of thing happens when you're running around hiding from various people. She wears a scarf that is usually striped brown and maroon, a gray sweatshirt, sweatpants and fingerless gloves. Her shoes are just really old sneakers. She's actually pretty plain-looking. In her pockets she carries yarn and knitting needles and a large roll of cloth bandages. Eureka tends to go through life thinking that pretty much everything is a severe annoyance to deal with and that she would really like it if everybody just left her alone. Like her appearance, her personality is rather bland, possibly like that of a limp fish. She goes with the philosophy that if nobody bothers her, she doesn't bother them. Sometimes she doesn't bother even if somebody is bothering her. She tends to talk to people as though they had disturbed her from a very important mug of beer. Not exactly cross, but very very inconvenienced. Still, she's quite a fast thinker and an even faster sprinter. She probably would hesitate to attack back, but barring any exits, she will. Biography: Most people got control over fire or water or metal. Eureka somehow got stuck with cloth. She was employed in the United Service for Liberty but, not judged to be as important as genius scientists or great sleuths or fire manipulators, she was stuck in a made-up-on-the-spot department that most people didn't even know about during the ten or so years she worked in it. It was, predictably, the Cloth Department. She was never clear what she was supposed to be doing, (cloth investigations?) so just sat at her desk and did sudoku. It was very boring. At one point, she decided that the government was made up of idiots and that she was sick of doing nothing and so quit. It wasn't easy, for even an unimportant, almost unmanned department had access to a bunch of government secrets and even after allowing her to quit, they insisted on keeping tabs on her and essentially stalking her (at least that's what it felt like to her). She attempted to run off and hide, often tucking herself away in dark alleys as she waited to make sure nobody was following her, but usually had to keep moving around as someone was always close behind. She found protection and surprising company in the Greater Alliance of Cloth Kingpins. Apparently she wasn't the only one who manipulated cloth. The group was very small, though it still had the right connections to keep her hidden. The Cloth Kingpins plucked her out of the streets because of her prowess with cloth manipulation. They were mostly made up of three wealthy men who were a bit eccentric. Their official badges were clothespins with little crowns on them. They had her help out with smuggling cloth, keeping her in the dark as to why this cloth was special. After lugging around heavy crates for a few more years, she finally found out that what she had been carrying around were actually bombs being sent to various well-known leather factory owners. She then decided that everybody was just plain stupid and quit again and got the GACK and the USL after her. She withdrew from everybody as best as she could and alley-hopped around before being suddenly whisked away to something that would be quite a large mild annoyance. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Phenomenal Fracas Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Humans Category:Magicians